Magic Unused (Mahou Yuukyuu) - Season Two
by Neko Tomoyo-Chan
Summary: Something's gone wrong. Everything's out of whack. Depression settles, but someone new still has time to enter the captors' lives. What new and mysterious secrets do they hold and why do they want the Sakura Cards? Read on. And Review...
1. An Anniversary And Something Special

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode One - An Anniversary And Something Special_**

* * *

"Stuff." "Lick." "Seal." "Stamp." As she stuck the folded paper into the envelope, Kokkei Akarui passed it onto Li Showron, who gravely licked it, with narrowed eyes, then passed it onto Sakura Avalon, who closed the envelope, making sure it stuck, who finally gave it to Madison Taylor, who plastered a stamp in the corner. They had repeated the process so much times, there was a big pile of envelopes on the side. "Why do I have to lick the glue?" Li asked, his tongue out of his mouth. "'Cause we're all girls." they chorused, grinning. Li sweatdropped and let his head hit the desk, resulting in a larger sweatdrop. Kokkei giggled and picked up her cell phone. They were all 16 and in their junior year of high school. Sakura had allowed her hair to grow out, and it was pulled back in a ponytail. Kokkei's and Madison's were about the same length now, Kokkei's in one long braid down her back and Madison's in two pigtails. Li kept his trimmed to near the original length. 

Kokkei dialed a number and waited. The other line clicked. "Hello. Yeah, Ceaira? Still looking for music?" She twirled her fingers through the phone cord. "Ok. The Two-Mix'll do, but not too much slow dancing ones. Just about two or three." She waited and then smiled. "Okay. Have fun." She hung up the phone and stuffed another envelope, passing it down the line. The front door opened and closed. "We're back!" came Hannya's happy voice. "_We're_ meaning?" Sakura shouted out. "_We're_ meaning me, the decorations and needed baking things, and--" "Me." Julian poked his head around the corner. They grinned, a tiny sweatdrop on each of their heads. "I figured as much." "How's the enveloping going?" Julian asked, walking into the den. "Done. Can you do us a favor, Julian?" Sakura smiled at him sweetly. "Sure. I'll mail them." She laughed and Madison smiled as she handed the stack over to Julian. "Where's Yue?" he asked over his shoulder as he headed out. 

"Odd." Kokkei blinked as she handed a glass of water to Li, so he could wash down the glue taste, "I haven't seen him since breakfast." Li's constant coughing and choking made everyone look at him. Kokkei glared him down. "Do _you_ know something, Li?" He shook his head furiously. "_Li_." Sakura said in a warning tone. He groaned and put down the glass. "I'm not supposed to tell. He confided in me." They all crowded around him with eerie faces. He held up his hands. "Ok. Fine. He went out to get Kokkei a present." he mumbled. "That's so sweet!" Madison sighed. Li tried avoiding Sakura's gaze after he had said that. "Li. Are you getting me something?" He shrugged and was now decorated with a large bump on his head from Sakura hitting him with a chair. Hannya walked in smiling, with a bowl in her hand, with a mixing spoon in it. "I know Julian got me something." Julian quietly slipped out the envelopes, and the area around Hannya darkened. The area around Kokkei was sparkling. "Oh, boy." Madison groaned, then smiled. Eriol had gone back to England halfway through their sophomore year. 

"It's not good to move back and forth from place to place," was what everyone had told him as they saw him off. He smiled. "I know. And I'm really sorry." He looked over at Madison. "I'm especially sorry for leaving you once again. Please forgive me." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll always forgive you. And always love you." She leaned back and kissed him lightly. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, holding them there for a while. "I love you, too." Everyone in the background was making faces. Eriol looked over at them and laughed. "Take care, you guys." he said as Madison pulled away from him. He looked at Kokkei and smiled, tilting his head a little. "I'll be back in time for it, Kokkei." She blinked and looked at him oddly. "What? In time for what?" "You'll see." He turned around, everyone waving to him as he walked away. Madison stared after him until he disappeared, '_I really wished that he'd make up his mind. Stay one place_.' Then left with everyone else. 

Aquilia flew in through the window and landed on Madison's shoulder. "Reporting for decoration duty." she chirped. "Great." Madison laughed, "Hannya just brought them in." Sakura stopped trying to snap Kokkei and Hannya out of the moods. "Something's... missing." Madison caught her glance and they both gasped, "Kero!" Everyone looked up as Madison, with Aquilia still clinging to her shoulder, and Sakura ran off. Hannya smiled and headed back to the kitchen and Li and Kokkei followed Sakura and Madison up the stairs. The door squeaked open and two figures, one carrying a large box, snuck in quietly. "Hey!" Just before they closed the door, someone else ran in. The taller of the three handed the box to the other two and they ran off quickly. As they fled, Li and Kokkei came back downstairs, laughing. "I can't believe they left Kero in a purse." Li snickered. Kokkei punched him lightly, but laughed also. Kero flew down past them, still steaming, and into the kitchen. "Wai! Food! Yue, did you know they -- mmphh!" 

"Yue!" Kokkei skipped the last two steps and rounded the corner, to see Yue holding Kero, his mouth being covered. "Hey. How ya doin'?" She waved to him. He smiled. "Where ya been? Where's my gift?" He sweatdropped. "What... are you talking about?" He eyed Li, who was whistling innocently, looking at the ceiling. She walked past him. "I'll figure it out." He smiled as she disappeared into the kitchen. "No, you won't." He looked back at Li and tossed Kero at his head. "Aaaahhh!!" they both screamed. 

* * *

At 6:30, guests had started to arrive, thanks to Julian's expressway mailing and at 6:00, Madison and Aquilia had just finished with the decorations. Sakura had left while earlier, to change, and Madison left a few minutes before Kokkei decided to change. Hannya was long gone before that. Kokkei had changed into a spaghetti strapped, sparkling, red dress. The straps criss-crossed down the back and the two in the front just passed over her shoulders. She had on a dark, skin-toned pair of stockings, and held her heeled, ankle-strapped shoes in her hands. It was too much too walk around in. She smiled at the few couples that were here, and also at the ones who she answered the door for. Said doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Ceaira and Hannya stood in front of her, Julian and Tori behind them. "Guys, hey!" she laughed. Hannya was wearing a blue dress, with slightly puffed short sleeves, elastic at the neck area, to widen or slacken, exposing or not exposing her shoulders. It stopped right about her knees and she had a pair of low-heeled blue shoes. Right now, it wasn't exposing, for Julian's hands were there, and he wore a dark blue tux/suit. Hannya's hair was combed straight, the ends curled inward a little, so it framed her face. 

Cearia wore a sleeveless white shirt, that stopped past her navel and a cream skirt, with off-white shoes. "I didn't feel too dressy." she said, smiling as Kokkei looked her over. Tori sighed then smiled also. He had on a black suit, worn loosely. "Yeah. Me either." Kokkei sweatdropped. "Anyway. Where's Sakura?" "Right here!" Sakura squeezed past her brother and stood by Kokkei. She had on a red skirt, with a white sleeveless shirt, with red sandals. In her hair were several ribbons, wrapped through the ponytail. Kokkei turned to Hannya and Julian. "Well, let's go, properly dressed couple." They all laughed. "I'm sorry." Sakura said as they headed in, "It was like a rush situation." "How so?" "Tori was rushing me." Kokkei gave a half facevault. Sakura giggled, "Where's Li?" "With Yue." Kokkei sighed, "But don't worry, he's dressed as casually as you." She kicked the door close behind them and led them over to the section cleared for dancing, just as the doorbell rang again. "Coming!" Kokkei sang, rushing back out. Meilin and Madison stood there. "Why are you guys doing this to me?" she wailed. Madison smiled. 

She had on a light blue, jumper dress, down to her ankles, with a white, long-sleeved shirt under it. Her hair was down, with a tied blue ribbon at the end. She had on a pair of light blue sandals, with the straps wrapping halfway up her calf. Meilin had her hair pulled back in one, and she wore a silk, short, black dress, with splits up both sides, and black stocking. She had on ankle-high black boots. Kokkei held her hand over her face. "Just... in." She pulled them in and closed the door. Yue and Li walked out of a room. Li looked at Meilin and raised an eyebrow. "You look like one of those loner girls. Those that wear all black." She frowned then smiled. "That's why..." She and Madison pulled clothes from behind their backs, "I brought clothes to change. I know someone would have something to say." She rolled her eyes at Li as she took the clothes from Madison and walked off. Kokkei took Yue by the arm and led him towards the party. Li took Madison's arm and escorted her after them. They mingled a bit; talked a bit. Meilin came back with an orange skirt, still just as short, with the splits up the side, and a white shirt, v-neck, the orange sleeves making it look like a vest. She'd pulled her hair back in two ponytails. 

Yue and Li came out and took Meilin and Madison to another room, an hour through the party. Kokkei snuck after them and peered through the door. Antonio and Anastasia stood on either side of a large box, with the three guardians sitting on the top. "What's... going on?" Meilin asked, looking at them. The two judges were dressed casually, too casual for Kokkei. "We have a present for you." Kero said, grinning. Aquilia and Rukki nodded. "What is it?" Madison asked, taking a step forward. They guardian beasts grabbed the large bow, flying upwards. Antonio and Anastasia pulled the box apart, letting the pieces slowly fall. Two bowed figures looked up slowly, smiling. The first one straightened up and looked at smirking Meilin. Dominic walked over and held her shoulders, kissing her on the cheek. "That's it?" she sighed. He laughed and brushed his lips from her cheek over his lips, kissing her lightly, then deeply. Madison looked away from those two and to Eriol, who stood a few feet in front of her, a long black box in his hand. He walked over and took her hand, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey." she whispered. "Hey." he said back. 

"This is too mushy." Anastasia groaned. "Then I guess you don't want what I got for you." "Ooh. You got me something?" She moved to Antonio's side. "Nope." "Quit playing." "Why are you complaining? You said it was too mushy." "No. _They're_ mushy." He shook his head. "Mizuiro!" she whined. The room filled with a light and Kokkei's guardian stood there. He smirked. "You called?" "Argh!" Anastasia pushed him away and changed into Sabaki. "You're gonna ruin the party!" Kokkei wailed. Everyone looked at her, the two sets of wings disappearing. "Why?" she sniffled, "The first party I've actually thrown." Sabaki sighed and stormed past the group, Mizuiro following. "Sabaki! I was only kidding. I'll give it to you." They walked past the other dancers, causing them to stop and stare. Ceaira and Hannya sweatdropped as the judges headed upstairs. "Sabaki. You lose your temper easily." "No, I don't!" A door slamming was heard. "I rest my case..." Ceaira took a deep breath. "Alrighty, folks." She started a different song from Two-Mix to get everyone's mind off the scene. "Just listen, relax, and dance." she laughed. The past events slowly faded away as everyone went back to dancing to _Rhythm Generation_. Kokkei came back out, fuming over said past events. 

"Eriol! Dominic!" Sakura laughed, rushing up to them. She hugged them both, then noticed something about Madison. She moved close and stared at the new addition to her neck. It was a sparkling silver necklace. In the middle of it, the pendant was the engraved name, "Madison", in a fancy styled writing. "That is _so_ cute!" Sakura giggled. Madison giggled also and held up her hand. Sakura squealed, "And ID bracelet! It's got your name on the front and Eriol's on the back." Eriol and Li sweatdropped. Sakura dragged Madison into the sea of dancers, giggling happily. Li looked at Eriol. He looked back. "Hey, Li." "Hey. How long are you staying for?" "Just tonight." Eriol sighed, looking at the ground. "Sorry to hear. Does she know?" He nodded. They walked to the side, where Hannya was standing. She looked up at them and smiled. "I heard about your presents." Eriol smiled. "Sakura was that loud?" She nodded. Li smirked and went looking for his so-called-loud girlfriend. Eriol held his hand out to Hannya. "Would you like to dance?" "Sure." She took off her shoes and set them to the side. She giggled and ended up taking him into the crowd. 

* * *

Yue was standing next to Kokkei, who had just stood up on a chair, after dropping her shoes. A champagne glass was in her hand and she tapped it lightly with a spoon, until she got everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone." She smiled at them. "I'd like to thank you all for coming. This little get-together is a Happy Anniversary for me and several couples that got together around this time." She hand the glass and the spoon to Tori, who set it off to the side on a table. Yue was fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. "It might seem silly," Kokkei continued, "But it doesn't interfere with anything you want to do on your Anniversaries. Last time, we did it separately. So, I feel, every _other_ year, we'll do this. And everyone who just got together, and wants to celebrate with us, do so!" Everyone clapped and happily agreed. Kokkei laughed and was about to step down, but Yue moved in front of her. 

She blinked and looked down at him. He cleared his throat and half-looked at everyone. "Uh, as Kokkei said, this was like an Anniversary thing, but I have my own reasons, and only a few people knew." Madison, Sakura, and Meilin looked at the boyfriends as they felt their hands being held. "Is he... going to...?" Sakura whispered. Li nodded, slowly smiling. Sakura's eyes sparkled with tears and she laughed, looking at Madison and Meilin, Madison have a close enough expression as hers. A few people looked around curiously, whispered questions going around. "What's he doing?" "You know what going on?" "You think he--" "Shh! He's about to talk again." 

Yue turned to face Kokkei, reaching into his pocket. he pulled out a small, black, velvet box. her eyes widened and her gasp mixed with others. He looked at her, opening the box to reveal a slim, gold band, with tiny diamonds running through it, and a heart shaped diamond on the top. Yue took her left hand gently, after taking the ring out of the box. "Kokkei..." he said softly, sliding the ring slowly over her ring finger; second from the pinky, "Will you... marry me?" After holding out for what seemed like an eternity, Kokkei's legs finally buckled and she fell from the chair. Yue caught her and sat her in the chair properly. He got down on one knee, still holding her hand. "Will you?" She looked at the ring then threw her arms around his neck. "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Yue!" He sighed happily and hugged her back. The quiet group now exploded with claps and congratulations as the two slowly kissed. Yue pulled back, cupping Kokkei's face with both hands, wiping the tears that flowed freely away with his thumbs. Kokkei stood with his help, laughing between sobs. 

Most of the whole crowd, were either crying, sniffling, or holding in the tears, which left lots of sparkling eyes everywhere you looked. She kissed Yue again then made her way through the people, laughing still as they continued to congratulate her. Yue also got his own share of "way to go", and "tying the knot" by a few of the older guys. Kokkei took Hannya's hand on the way, motioning for the other girls connected with the Clows to follow. They stood around Ceaira, who was wiping the tears off her CD player. She looked up and chuckled. "I thought I would have been first to marry. Seeing I'm the oldest, but you... Kokkei. I'm so happy for you!" She hugged her across the table. Kokkei smiled and hugged back. She pulled away laughing. "You guys. I'm gonna need something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." They all laughed, never feeling happier. 

Tori and Julian walked to Yue, who was staring at the group of girls. Tori slapped him on the back "Way to go, Yue!" He looked at them. "Yeah." Julian laughed, patting his shoulder. "Thanks, you guys." he smiled. "What brought about this change?" Li, Dominic, and Eriol walked up. "I felt like I should." Eriol smiled. "I'm glad for you." "Again, I thank you." They nodded. "Hey!" They all looked at Meilin, who was holding the mic, "The whole show was great, but the party's not over!" She pressed a button and music blasted through the building. "My poor house." Eriol groaned, tears in the corner of his eyes. "It's not yours anymore." Li patted him on the back, "You gave it to us to use if we wanted to. We needed somewhere for a party." Eriol glared at him. Li laughed. Everyone cheered and instantly got back into the swing of things. Madison and the others slowly left the table to mingle.   
  



	2. Disappearances And New Kids

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode Two - Disappearances And New Kids_**

* * *

Kokkei sat on the table, swinging her legs and looking around. Yue walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "Hey." she giggled. He leaned his head on hers. "You think I'm overreacting?" She shook her head, making his move. "I'm happy to be Mrs. Yue. A past dream. Make a note: We have to figure out a last name for you." He laughed. "Mmm. Okay." Nuzzling her neck, he linked his hand with hers. They rocked back and forth to the slow, soft music that had begun to play. Sakura and Li ran up to the two. Without warning, Kokkei was pulled from Yue, by Li, and taken onto the dance floor. Sakura took the startled Yue's hand and led him out also. Kokkei accepted smiles that were sent her way as Li finally stopped in a spot. He held Kokkei by the waist and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. As the music flowed around them, Kokkei got closer, resting her head on Li's shoulders, moving her hands to the side of them. "Sorry." she mumbled, "If I get too snuggly, it's the way I am with Yue." He nodded slowly. "It's okay." 

A few couples away, Sakura and Yue were getting just as comfortable. "I'm really happy for you." she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled. "Thanks. You were really true to what you said, about you wanting to be my friend. Not my master." She hugged him tighter. "No problem." Li looked at the top of Kokkei's head, as she twirled her fingers through his hair in the back. She stopped when he stiffened. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm doing it again." "Really. It's no--" They both looked up as they heard the glasses tinkling. "Do you feel..." "The ground shaking?" Kokkei finished, looking around, "Yeah." Ceaira looked up from changing the CDs. Everyone had stopped and was looking around as the movement became more noticeable. Sakura ran up to Li and Kokkei, Yue behind her. "I don't know what it is," Li stated, "But it's not good." The ground rocked so hard, it was now audible, knocking glasses from the table. Kokkei ran to the window and looked out. It suddenly disappeared and she gasped, holding the walls to keep from falling out. "Whoa." She stepped back. "Not now." She walked to the door. "Not today." She pulled it open and was met with a blast of cold air. 

"What's going on?" someone shouted. "Dunno." Another answered. Kokkei ran out as the starry sky was clouded over. "Um... guys." she shouted back, "Party's over. See you in two years!" "Eriol, can't you...?" "No, I didn't sense anything." Eriol pulled away from Madison and headed outside. Yue followed him. "Kokkei. What are you doing?" "Figuring out what's wro-- Ooh. Lightning." She stared at the sky, holding her hair back from the wind, as a streak of light passed overhead. "Hey. It's different. Eriol!" Yue looked at the sky then at Kokkei, walking closer, when all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning, from out of nowhere, headed straight for him. "No!" Kokkei brushed past Eriol as the electricity hit. "Yue, no!" Sabaki and Mizuiro peered out from one of the upper level windows. "Brother!" she yelled down. Yue's wings sprouted from his back as he was electrocuted still. Kokkei kneeled in front of him, moving back ever so often. The lightning separated and headed for the window. Sabaki growled and held up her hand, her trident appearing. The lightning connected as she held her arm out the window, the trident drawing in the energy. The one disappeared from Yue and he fell forward, Kokkei holding him. "You're fine. You're gonna be fine." she cried, trying to soothe him and herself. 

Sabaki pulled the trident away and she and Mizuiro dived to the side as the lightning crashed into the room. He held her close and looked up. "You ok?" She nodded slowly. The lightning had crashed through the floor and scared teens were running from the house, screaming. Kokkei held Yue close as they streamed past her. "Yue, your wings.." He groaned, "They.. they can't.. I can't get them to go back.." She sighed and wrapped her arms around him as far as they could go. Inside, Sakura, Madison, Meilin and Hannya were gathered around Julian, who was holding his head and being supported by Hannya. "You ok?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." he sighed, "I'm fine." Meilin got a chair and brought it up for him to sit down. He did so. Sakura rushed to the bottom of the stairs. "Tori!" she yelled up. "What?" was her reply. "Something's wrong with Julian!" He looked up. "No, I'm fine. Really." Tori appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong now?" Sakura pointed to where everyone was around Julian. As Tori walked over, Eriol rushed in. "We need help outside here!" he yelled. "Ceaira!" Sakura called back upstairs. "Sabaki. Mizuiro!" 

Anastasia and Antonio rushed outside, after Ceaira got the keys for her car. They stopped by Kokkei and Yue, who still hadn't moved much. "Onii-chan.." Anastasia moved to Yue's left side while Antonio stood on his right. They held his arms and lifted him slowly, wrapping them around their shoulders. "We're carrying him back home, Kokkei. You're coming, right?" She nodded at Ceaira. Hannya ran out to them as they helped Yue into the car. "Tori's taking Julian home." she told Ceaira, "Meilin said she was gonna stay and help clean up. Along with Sakura, Madison, Eriol, Dominic.. basically everyone. I'm going with Tori." "You be careful." Hannya nodded and ran back inside as Ceaira started up the car and headed off. Sabaki and Kokkei sat in the back with Yue, who was starting to breath a little regularly. She parked up in front of the house, where Wei met them outside. He helped them carry Yue upstairs, to Kokkei's room. They stayed for a while, but then left, Sabaki worrying deeply about her brother. Wei said he would bring them some hot cocoa and that Li and Meilin said they were on their way over. 

* * *

Kokkei stood in the middle of the room, hugging Yue, who seemed to be doing a lot better, since Wei had left the cocoa with them. "I was so worried." she whispered, burying her face in his chest. "It's like everything is backfiring on us. Why?" When Yue didn't answer, Kokkei looked up and saw he was avoiding her gaze in some way. "Yue. Yue, what's wrong?" With his pale complexion, and if it wasn't for the fact that she reached up and touched his cheek, she would have never known he was crying. "Yue." she said firmly, "You never cry. Why now? Why start now? What's wrong?!" "I'm breaking my promise." "You're not. Stop crying. You're making me cry." "I'm breaking my promise, and losing my fiancé." He looked down at her, his eyes shimmering with so many unshed tears. "Stop it!" He smiled sadly and leaned down, kissing her ever so lightly. She closed her eyes, but when she felt the sudden chill, they snapped back open. Yue was nowhere to be seen. Kokkei looked around, tears falling from her. "Yue?" She looked down and saw an object. She knelt and picked it up. She held the feather close. "It's not... no, it's not! He's... he's..." She shook her head furiously. "_YYYYUUUUUUUUEEEE_!!!!!" she screamed loudly, her head facing the Heavens. 

Meilin and Li heard the scream as soon as they arrived and ran up to the room to see what was wrong. They saw the young teen girl on her knees. "Kokkei..." Meilin whispered, stepping forward. She had a firm look on her face, but tears were streaming heavily down her cheeks. Li walked in and helped Kokkei to her bed, laying her down. She laid there, holding the feather, staring blankly ahead of her, her cheeks and eyes showing evidence that she was crying. He covered her up with a sheet. Li walked to Meilin, and held her shoulders, leading her out and closing the door. "We should call Ceaira or Hannya. See what's going on with Julian." Li said softly. Meilin wiped away her tears and nodded. According to Hannya, Julian had been taken to the hospital. He seemed to have slipped into a coma. 

* * *

"What the heck is going on?" Li growled as they sat outside, trying to eat lunch. It seemed they weren't all that hungry. Madison looked at her lap and Sakura looked sadly at the sky. "This is the last thing we need right now." he continued. "Ceaira said that Hannya left for school one day, but never came back." "Turns out she went to the hospital to stay with Julian, and whenever they say visiting hours are over, secretly snuck back in, damaging the security cameras so they could keep from finding out." Madison finished for her best friend. "This shouldn't be happening." Li clenched his fists in his lap. There was silence until the bell finally rang. As Sakura got up, she realized someone blocked her path. A girl, wearing the school uniform a little boyishly, with her orange-brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. "Excuse me. You're in my way." Sakura tried to side-step her, but the girl followed. "Cards, please." Sakura's eyes widened. "How... do you know about the Cards?" "Just give 'em to me!" She pushed Sakura backwards, and she hit a tree, her stuff falling from her. Li and Madison turned back around as they heard Sakura's yell and saw the beginning of actions of a fight. "Sakura!" they both yelled, rushing back to her. The other girl glared up at them and Madison stumbled back. Her eyes narrowed on Li. "Clow Reed's magic." 

She jumped back as he stood in front of Sakura. "I want those Cards, even if I only get one at a time." Her golden eyes sparkled deviously. She turned and dashed off, heading for the back of the building. Li bent next to Sakura, who had Madison helping her pick up her things. "Are you both ok?" They nodded. They got to their feet and head back inside, to finish the rest of the school day. The girl stood on the top of the school building, watching as they left the school and headed home. "I'll get those Cards, or at least one. Firey." The sun glinted off of her and she looked like she was on fire herself. 

* * *

Li walked into Kokkei's room. His heart fell at the sight of her still in bed, clutching the feather. They had managed to change out of the outfit and into a pair of pajamas. He knelt next to the bed. "Kokkei. You have to eat something." She whimpered and held the feather tighter. "Please." he pleaded, "You'll get sick." Getting no response, Li sighed and stood up, fixing the sheets on the bed, then walked out. "She's not..." He shook his head at Meilin, who had waited outside. They walked down the stairs, Meilin heading for the kitchen and Li for the living room. "Hey, Li. Madison told me about the girl." "What about her?" "The one who attacked Sakura. Her name's "Kelli". She's always been known to cause trouble." "Why would she want the Cards? How does she even know about them? Besides, she's younger than Sakura, and also two grades down. She's in the ninth grade, on the other half of the school building." "She's a rebel of nature." Meilin stated, walking out and over to where Li was. 

"Ah." She looked around. "Where's that annoying stuffed anime?" Li grinned. "With Antonio." He took a sandwich off the tray and took a bite. Meilin glared at him and he grinned again. "You should've made your own." He shrugged and finished off the sandwich. As he reached for the cake, she slapped his hand away. "Come on, cuz." No!" Meilin said sharply. Li groaned, with a long face and a sweatdrop. Meilin sighed and cut the cake in two, handing piece to him. "I knew you'd give in." He smirked. She clapped him over the head. "Ow!" They stayed in there, always bickering in a few minutes. Up in her room, Kokkei looked at the feather, then at the ring. "Yue..." she whispered hoarsely. The window flew open but she didn't even pay it any mind, neither the figure that stood there. They jumped down and moved quietly to the side of the bed. "Hey. He's coming back." they whispered, running a hand over Kokkei's hair, "Yue's coming back. But I promise you, sis, I'll get mine back from Sakura." Kokkei slowly turned to look, but the person was already gone, and her window close. 

* * *

Ceaira and Hannya stood at the door, looking in at Kokkei. "I know how she feels." Hannya sighed, turning away. "Hannya, stop." Ceaira looked at her sister. "You're not going back there. You have to go back to school." "No. I don't. You know you would spend every passing moment with Tori to see if he was going to be ok also." Ceaira clenched her fists as the two stood a few feet apart, back to back. Hannya sighed and ran down the stairs, the door closing behind her. Ceaira walked into the room and knelt next to the bed, holding Kokkei's hand. "It's gonna be just fine." she whispered, "Yue's gonna come back. Because Julian's still here." She squeezed her hand lightly then stood back up, turning around and looking at Antonio and Rukki. "Your turn." They went over and Rukki sat on the pillow next to Kokkei's head. He patted her head. "C'mon, Kokkei. You gotta snap out of this." Antonio transformed into Mizuiro. 

Kokkei turned her head and looked at him. "Yue...?" He pulled her up into a sitting position gently, and knelt in front of her. "Kokkei. How would Kayo react if he saw you sitting around?" Kokkei reached up a hand to his face then let it fall back to her side. He leaned down and hugged her close. "Where's your Kayo spirit?" he whispered. "It left..." she whispered back, ".. With him." "I'm sorry. I can't do anything more. Sabaki sends her _deepest_ regards. She knows how you feel." "Sabaki..." Mizuiro pulled back, returning to his earthly form, and rest Kokkei back down, covering her back up. He kissed her cheek and Rukki patted her again, then they both left, keeping the door slightly ajar. It continued like that for a while now, someone new coming to see her and comfort her. 

* * *

Sakura sat her desk, her face buried in her arms. "Miss Avalon." the teacher called out. Her head snapped up. "Is something wrong?" "No... no, sir." "Would you like to step outside?" "Yes, sir." she sighed. She stood up and looked at Li and Madison. They both looked as beat and disturbed as she did. She walked out of the room and leaned against the wall. She wasn't even there for a few good minutes when someone grabbed her shoulders and pushed her further against the wall. She gasped and looked up into the golden glowing eyes of Kelli. "Give them to me." "That's it. Get off of me!" Sakura pushed her back then locked her leg onto hers, bringing it forward, making them both fall to the floor. She wrapped her hands around the younger girl's neck. Kelli grabbed her arms but to no avail, until she kneed Sakura in her stomach and gained the upper advantage. Sakura coughed and held her stomach as she kneeled up. Kelli pulled back and punched her, and as she fell, kneeled over her. "Get away from me!" Sakura screamed, pulling on Kelli's hair. Kelli's head was brought low and as Sakura let go of a handful of hair, it turned to the side, blood trickling from her mouth from the punch. Sakura punched her again and she fell backwards. 

Their commotion was not gone unheard and unnoticed, for Sakura's, and other nearby classes, came out to see. "Sakura!" her teacher yelled. He rushed over and pulled the two girls off of each other. "She started it!" Sakura shouted. Kelli just wiped blood from her mouth. "Well, you're both going to the principal's office." They were marched down the hall, with nearly all classes looking at them. A few kids were murmuring about the scene. "Whoa. Sakura never fights." "It's weird." "Avalon's too nice. Something's gotta be up." "Yeah, but it looked like she got in the better punches." A small set of boys laughed a little at the comment. Li and Madison looked at each other, then back down the hall where Kelli and Sakura had been taken. 

Her friends waited for her after school, only to realize Sakura was suspended for two days for fighting. "It's not fair!" she sighed, replacing the ice pack to her face, "That brat started it." "Yeah. But she got suspended a whole school week for her previous fights catching up to her." Madison pointed out. Sakura nodded. Li looked over her face. "Sakura. You really need to have someone look at you." "The nurse said it was nothing." He frowned. "Really.. it's nothing." She reached inside her jacket. She gasped and pulled out three Sakura Cards. "What's wrong?" he asked when she'd stopped. "She took a Card from me!" "_What_?!" "Firey! I keep the Element Cards on me in case anything even happens to the others." "The brat." Meilin growled.   
  



	3. Bring My Baby Back To Me...

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode Three - Bring My Baby Back To Me..._**

* * *

Kelli smirked and held the Card close. "Soon." she giggled. She lifted the Card from her chest and kissed it. "Hey, Kelli. Whatcha got there?" She looked up to see an older boy, with dark red, when in the sun, colored hair and blue eyes. "Oh." she scoffed, "It's only you, Hiziki." The boy stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Get out of my way, fool." she instructed, glaring at him, "Go pick on a helpless kid somewhere." "What do you think I'm doing?" Kelli looked at him and had to laugh, "Get your priorities straight, Hiziki. I am not, nor will I ever be, help--" He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her off the ground. She glared at him. "You're digging your own grave." Hiziki smirked and pressed Kelli's back against the building, letting her feet barely touch the ground. "What about us, Kelli?" She snarled. He leaned down close to her face. "Do what you're thinking, and you'll be in the hospital for weeks." Hiziki pressed his mouth over Kelli's closed one roughly. She tried to kick him, but he had pressed himself up against her. He used his elbow to hold her hand in place, and pressed his fingers to the front of her neck until she opened her mouth. Her screams and yells were muffled into Hiziki's mouth. As she continued struggling, the Card in her hand grew a light, which got brighter. 

The light exploded and Hiziki was pushed back from Kelli, as she was pressed further against the wall. She looked down at the Card and her eyes widened. She looked up at Hiziki, who was getting to his feet, and took off running. "You're remembering." she whispered. As she made her way onto the main street, she pulled her jacket down. From the previous fight, she was already looking bad. She spotted a police and ran over to him. "Officer. Officer!" He looked at her as she ran up. "Geez, kid. What happened to you?" "My friend, at least I thought he was my friend.." she panted, "He's 17, and I'm 14. He tried to... force.." Kelli held her head low. "Take it easy. Just describe him to me and then go home. Straight home." He checked out her face. "Yeah, home. It doesn't look that bad." Kelli described Hiziki to the officer then walked off, smirking. She pulled her jacket back up and headed for where Eriol used to stay. 

She went around the back and climbed the vine ladder to the second floor. She dropped down on the floor after she'd climbed through the window. Kelli wrinkled her nose. "Sheesh. What kind of party did these guys have..?" She looked around. "Holes in the floors.." She shook her head. She walked to the middle of the room. "Clow-sama!" she called out, "Clow Reed-sama!" The Clow Circle appeared below her feet and her hair floated up around her. A transparent image of Eriol appeared. Kelli looked at him as he smiled. "Good to see you." he said. She went right to her problem. "He doesn't really remember me." she said, "The Card is Sakura's now." "They do love their new Master, but you've been imprinted in their memory from way back. Just gotta pull yourself out." "Eh. The way you say "way back" makes me seem old. By the way, when are you leaving that form?" Eriol grinned, "Don't know." Kelli sweatdropped. "Take care of Sakura-chan for me. _Even_... if you don't like her." he added when she "hmph"ed. She nodded. "Do me a favor before you leave." "I need one too." Eriol stated, "Kayo wants you to be protective and supportive of your sister." Kelli smiled and nodded again. "Now I need you to send me to _him_ and then take us back to Sakura." "You're just using my powers to your own needs." Eriol sweatdropped as Kelli grinned. The Clow Circle glowed again and she was outlined in gold. "Take care." Eriol whispered as she disappeared, leaving the Card floating there. The Card then disappeared, and so did he. 

* * *

Sakura sat up in her bed, for two reasons. One, she felt something land on her. Two, her cell phone was ringing. She looked at the Fiery Card then reached for her phone, falling off the edge of the bed. "Aaahh!" That woke her up. She bolted up and grabbed the phone to stop the ringing. "Hello?" "Sakura!" "Li? What's wrong? Is it Kokkei?" "Not really. Something's gone wrong over at Ceaira's." "What?" "A Gem broke loose." "Is that possible?" "I guess it is. Maybe it was cold over there." "Cold? Which one was it?" "Ice Gem. Dress warm. And oddly, it's back at the town reservoir." Sakura hopped into some winter clothing, mixing and matching as she listened. "Gotcha. I'll be there." She hung up and slipped on a jacket. She grabbed the chain off the dresser as she pulled on some boots. "Release!" She pulled out a Card. "Fly!" She smiled as the wings appeared on her back, then frowned as she noticed the Fiery Card behaving strangely. It glowed brightly, then the light exploded, making her cover her face. When she looked back up, Kelli lay on her floor. 

"I've been rejected." she wailed, then looked at Sakura, who stared at her with little dotted eyes. "Where the heck did you come from?!" she yelled. "Don't worry." Kelli dusted herself off and disappeared from view, the Card glowing. "She went into the... Card?" Sakura shook her head then grabbed the Card. She walked to the door, opening it a little and whispering out, "Dad. I'm going down to the reservoir. I'll be back." As she closed the door, she heard the reply of, "Ok. But do be careful." "Waah!" She facevaulted. She crawled over and climbed out the window, taking flight and headed for Reedington's reservoir. As she got close to it, she felt the chill increase. She landed and spotted Li and Ceaira. She rushed over to them. 

"Force, know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!" The blast headed for the black furred wolverine. As it connected, it just shook it off like it was nothing. "Sakura." Ceaira sighed, "You made it." "Yeah." she yawned. She reached into her jacket and pulled out two Cards. She waved to Aquilia, who waved back. Li pulled out one of his ofuda's, letting it float there, as he pressed the side of his sword against it, near the hilt. "Element! Fire!" The flame spiraled forward, connecting with the wolverine. It snarled then howled, tilting it's head back. "Aw... be quiet." Just as Ceaira tossed up the Fiery Gem, light emerged from the Card in Sakura's hand and Kelli was seen again. She grabbed the Gem as it bounced and looked at the girl. "Who _is_ she, and what is she doing here?" "Look out!" Sakura shouted. Ceaira looked up as an ice beam was fired at Li. "Li!" From his chest down was frozen. Sakura ran to him. He was a little blue in the face, but there was nothing too serious. Kelli sighed and rolled up her sleeves. "You guys do your duty. I'll do mine." She disappeared once again. Ceaira blinked then turned back to the matter at hand, as Sakura stared at the Fiery Card, which had now turned into a mixture of purple and silver. 

* * *

"Yes!" Kelli cheered, "It worked!" She looked around and pouted. "Geez. He could've made the inside of here more friendlier, but I'll do it instead." She waved her hands all around her and the dull, boring colors changed to a beautiful spring field, with a small stream off to the side. "No water..." She looked up. "Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm sorry." The stream disappeared. She looked back up and smiled at Fiery. He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Take it." Kelli basically melted as he spoke. She reached for his hand. She took it and he smiled, taking her other hand. "I'm sorry, about before. I was just..." "Cautious. I know. I've missed you so... Argh. That fool girl." The area she had changed glowed pink, then faded back to its dull original color. "Guess Sakura needs you." He nodded. Fiery let go of her hands and turned into his elemental form, disappearing. She sighed and glowed, disappearing also. 

* * *

Aquilia flapped her wings at Ceaira. "Let's get this over with! Sakura will unfreeze him." Ceaira nodded then closed her eyes, taking out the Fiery Gem and holding it above her. "Fiery Gem ..." She tossed it into the air and went into a spin, gripping her crossbow. Red energy gathered around her and seeped into the crossbow as she yelled, "Shatter and dispel!" She stopped and pointed it to the sky, where the gem had stopped, and was just floating there. She fired an arrow at the gem, and upon collision, it forced it to shatter into a sparkling red light. It massed together and formed the firebird, which landed beside her. "Form a wall around Freeze! Keep it contained!" The firebird nodded then breathed a wave of fire at the wolverine. While it was distracted with that, the bird screeched and spread its wings wide, diving forward and spinning up around the wolverine. Ceaira aimed her crossbow. "Freeze Gem! Return to your power confined!" She fired a white arrow that soared across the platform, where it exploded into a white light before impact and wrapped around the wolverine. Transforming into a dark blue energy, which merged with the white and disappeared, a small gem dropped to the ground and bounced over to Ceaira. She caught it and smiled. 

Kelli had watched the whole thing. She uncrossed her arms and walked over to Sakura, who stood by Li, after she'd finished unfreezing him. "Li could've done that, you know." His arms weren't frozen." "You don't tell me how to do this. You're just a kid." "A _kid_?" Kelli chuckled, "You don't know who you're dealing with." Sakura stepped away from Li and faced her. "Listen--" "No. You listen! I was finally able to stay, with him, and you took that away from me. Took _him_ away from." "Clow Cards and humans can't love!" Sakura yelled. "You don't tell me that. I love him, and he loves me. Nothing can change that. Nothing!" "Stop it!" Li stepped in between them. Kelli glared at them, turned away, walking off. Fiery smiled a little, then looked at Sakura. She looked back and held up the Card. His chest rose in a sigh and he closed his eyes, returning to his confinement. Ceaira ran up to them as the Fiery Card floated off. "What was _that_ all about?" "I haven't the slightest idea." Li sighed, "It's a weird combination. Just like Yue and Kokkei were..." She looked at the sky. "How is she doing, by the way?" "Not much better. She's getting sicker everyday..." "I'm really sorry to hear that. But I gotta go. Major Chem. test tomorrow. Seems like I'll have to cram in the morning." She smiled a little and waved as she and Aquilia left. The two waved back. 

"What's so special about her?" Li faced Sakura, who was glaring down at Kelli. "Let's go, Sakura." He touched her shoulder. "No. I want my Card back." Kelli sat up, holding her wet hand up to Fiery. Sakura saw the smile on her face as her hand dried. She stormed down there and pulled the Card out of the air. "Who-- Whatever you are. I'm taking my Card back." "Sakura. Let's go." Li took Sakura by the arm and led her off. "Avalon! I need that Card." Kelli stood up, running after them. "I need it... to help her." The two before her stopped. She held her arms to her side, head down. "To save... my sister." "_Nani_?!" The duo spun around, staring at her. "I'm not gonna ask about the sister part, but, how can you save her?" "In a way, I just did." She held her arm up and the Fiery Card pulled away from Sakura, heading back to Kelli. "My love, for Fiery. I've been rejected, a couple of times, but now, since I never gave up, I'm with him." 

"Clow Cards and humans can't love." Li said, repeating what Sakura had said earlier. "Says who?" Kelli looked up. "I love him. And they realized that. I never gave up. I'm stubborn." Sakura snapped her fingers. "So, in a way, Kokkei gave up. She's been moping in her room for two and a half weeks now." "You gotta get her up. Yue's proving his love, but if she doesn't..." "Julian...?" Sakura gasped. "Both of them." "C'mon. Let's go." Li blinked as Sakura rushed past him. "_Now_ she wants to go. You women." "Yeah? What about us?" Kelli pushed him forward and they both followed after the speeding demon that was Sakura.   
  



	4. Communication And Secrets Lost

__ __

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode Four - Communication And Secrets Lost_**

* * *

In a sapphire colored area, floated a figure. His wings unwrapped from around him and Yue opened his eyes. "Kokkei..." he sighed, looking around. "Why am I here? Where is _here_?" "Yue." He blinked. "Yue. I have brought you here." "Who are you." He looked around some more. "No need to know that. I brought you here because of what you did." "Proposing? I love her! She might still be young, but no one else seemed to mind." "It was forbidden." "So, wh-- Did you say "_was_" forbidden?" "Yes. Like you, another fell in love. But not with a judge." "Clow Card?" "Yes. She was brought here several times, but she forever made a loophole and got away. She's proven her love." "But, why am _I_ here?" "You've already proven yours, but we brought you here, to keep you here, until Kokkei figures out what she has to do. Otherwise you'll be here forever." "She's grieving. She'll never leave her room." "Oh, well." A young girl appeared in front of Yue. She had pink hair and large red eyes. "You were the one I was talking to?" He pointed and she smiled. "Yah-huh. Akuma's the name. The one who brought you here." 

Yue's eyelids turned half-lidded, little black dots for eyes. "You? You're a little kid." She closed her eyes and giggled. "Your Kokkei is now being tested. Do you wish to wash-- err-- watch?" Yue chuckled lightly. She blushed then waved her and in the space in front of them. The area wavered then a circle appeared, showing Li, Sakura, and Kelli running upstairs, to Kelli's room. "Who's that?" "You'll see." 

Sakura peered into the room over Li's head. "Oh, for the love of... Move." Kelli shoved them through. They stumbled forward then regained balance. She walked to the bed, where Kokkei slept. "She paled so badly. And she's thin." both Kelli and Yue said. Yue blinked. "What's going on?" Kelli repeated the question. Li and Sakura stared at the girl. "You can speak to her. To Kokkei." "But who is _she_?" "Who is who?" Kelli looked over at Sakura. "What'd you say?" "You asked, "who is she", and I wanted to know who you were talking about." "You're crazy, Avalon." "Li." "You really did, Kelli." Li said, backing up Sakura. Meilin walked into the room, yawning. "What are you guys doing in here?" "Meilin." Yue sighed. She looked at Kelli. "Do I _know_ you?" "She's going crazy." Li whispered. Kelli turned back to Kokkei, kneeling down by the bed. She touched her lightly. "Kokkei." "Who's that?" Meilin whispered. "Kelli." Li whispered back. "Said she's Kokkei's sister." Sakura added. "Ohh." Meilin just shook her head. 

Kelli shook Kokkei. "Kokkei, sweetie." Akuma whacked Yue. "Watch what you say. Baka." "Hey, kid." That didn't go through, "That's my fiancé down there." Kelli held Kokkei's hand, touching the ring. Kokkei groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "Mmm." The others tensed. "Who are you?" she coughed hoarsely. "She spoke." Meilin whispered. "We know." Li and Sakura said together. "It's me. Kelli." "Kelli?" Kokkei held Kelli's hand and sat up slowly, getting help from her. "My little baby sister... Kelli..? How'd... you get here...?" "Oh..." "My..." "God..." Li, Sakura, and Meilin were a _little_ surprised to see Kokkei actually sitting up, and talking. Kokkei coughed, holding her chest. "Are you okay?" Kelli cupped her face, brushing her thumbs over her cheeks. She blinked. "Y-- Yue?!" She draped her hands over Kelli's arms. "When I cried... you... Yue... touched me like this." "Yeah. It's me." Kokkei sniffled. "But... why as my sister? Why is Kelli even here...?" Sakura stared strangely. "I don't know. I don't even know who she is." Yue said, "But, if you don't try to get me back, we'll be no more." Akuma tugged on Yue's hair. "Time's up." "Get off, brat." Kokkei blinked. "Sorry. Kokkei, I have to go, but I'll always be watching you. You know, in your heart, what you have to do." 

Kokkei pulled on Kelli's arms. "No, Yue. Don't leave again." Kelli blinked and tilted her head. "Where is he?" Kokkei pulled back, holding her hands to her chest. "Kelli." "Yeah?" "Guys." She looked over at her friends. "Kokkei. You're actually up." Sakura sighed. Kokkei looked glanced at her dresser mirror, touching her face. "I look... awful. Gee. How long was I in bed?" "Almost three weeks." Li answered. Her gaze focused on the ring on her finger. "It hurts so bad..." she whimpered. Kelli sat back on her heels. "I'm just gonna... go back to bed." Meilin announced in the silence. Sakura looked at her and smiled. "Oh. Good night, Meilin." "Yeah," Li added, "See you tomorrow morning." She nodded and left the room quietly. Kokkei turned away from the mirror and looked at Li and Sakura. "Is there anything I can eat now? Though, I don't want to be a burden." "No. No." Li opened the door. "Just let us change." And for me to call my father and tell him where I'm at." Sakura added, letting Li finish. "And we'll get you something." Sakura nodded, following Li out of the room, closing the door. 

Kokkei looked down at Kelli and gave a faint smile. "How are things going?" "Therefore meaning: Yeah, me and him are back together." Kokkei smiled fully, giggling a little. "She's laughing." Yue sighed, "It's such a great sight and sound." Akuma giggled, "You love her so much. I hope it works out." "It _will_ work out." She smiled. "Good." "But what am I supposed to do in the meantime?" "Play with me." she giggled. Taking Yue's hands, they both disappeared. After they'd brought Kokkei her food, Sakura and Li sat up with her and Kelli, all of them talking until the early morn. After Friday, they called up a few others on Saturday, who were so relieved to hear that Kokkei was recovering. 

* * *

Ceaira rushed over, with Aquilia and Antonio. Rukki and Kero were also coming. The three guardian beasts searched the whole house until they finally found her. She was outside in the backyard, sitting on the bench. She looked up as she heard her name. "Kokkei!" Rukki and Kero landed on her shoulders while Aquilia sat in her lap. "Hey, guys." They smiled. "Glad you're up and about, kiddo." Rukki said, patting her cheek. "Yeah." Aquilia added, "Ceaira's been really stressed out lately. Worrying over you and Julian. Also Tori, she thinks that something might happen to him, too." "Well, we'll just tell her there's nothing to worry about." Kokkei smiled and petted Aquilia as she nodded. "So, when are you going back to school?" "The week after this one. I'm still weak and I need to get back some of that energy for something." "Well, we know you'll get better." "Thanks, Rukki. You guys." She pulled the two from her shoulders and hugged them all. 

Antonio walked out after the trio flew back inside. He stood next to the bench, looking at the sky. "Great day, huh?" Kokkei nodded, "Yup." "You know," He looked down at the top of her head, "You missed a lot of them." "I guess I did" She looked up at him. "It might seem weird, my favor, but, can you change for me? Please?" He smiled. "Right here?" "No one's around. It's our backyard." "If you say so." He closed his eyes and his light green wings unfolded from his back, seeming to rip his outfit, where the pieces formed back into his judge outfit, in a sparkling show of white. Kokkei kneeled up on the seat and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, holding her head. "I'm sorry..." she sniffled, "About making you a substitute, but it's like you're both alike." "We're both judges, and I do admit, there's a weird resemblance." Mizuiro raised an eyebrow at his own conclusion, then shook his head, "But I can't be with you all the time, so you're going to have to do whatever you need to." 

Kokkei pulled back and wiped her face. "Where's Ceaira?" "Inside. She doesn't want you to see her, a grown woman, crying." She laughed. "She's not grown. She's still young. 30's grown." Mizuiro joined in on the laughing. Unknown to them, was that four passing teens, who had seen the flash of light, were watching through the bushes. "No way." a boy's voice said. "Isn't that Kokkei?" a girl's voice said, "She was out of school for two weeks." "We were at that Anniversary party she threw." another girl added, "She was proposed to also. They said her fiancé disappeared." "Who knows. Maybe she's been out to play with more angels." another boy laughed. All of them laughed and pulled away from the shrubberies. "Who can we tell this to that'll spread it all around?" the first girl giggled. "How 'bout Akemi?" "Yeah." They ran down the street laughing. Mizuiro changed back and led Kokkei inside, where Ceaira hugged her, dragging her off to the den, so they could chat all day long. 

* * *

The week passed by slowly, seeing as how Kokkei got back most of her energy on Wednesday. She was the first up the following upcoming Friday, not waiting for Monday anymore, hurrying everyone else. As she stepped into the classroom, everyone turned to look at her. "Kokkei! Welcome back." Rita said, walking over. Chelsea and Nikki followed. "It's been _real_ quiet for those past weeks." Nikki sighed. "Thanks, you guys." Kokkei said smiling, walking over to her seat. She set her case down and walked to the window, looking out. The bell ran and she turned, walking to her seat, and staring at the front of the room. A young woman with midnight blue hair, pulled up in a bun, with tiny glasses on the brim of her nose, her periwinkle colored eyes shimmering through them a little. She looked over at Kokkei and smiled, since she was the only one still standing. 

"You must be Kokkei." "Yes, ma'am." "I'm the new teacher for this class. Mrs. Mead. Mr. Tomido told me so much about you. He was sorry he had to leave. But welcome back to you." "Great to be back." Kokkei giggled. Most of the class laughed along with her. "Well, take you seat now, Kokkei." "Yes, ma'am." She bowed then sat quickly. Her seat was now behind Madison, since Eriol was gone, and Meilin had moved back one, now sitting next to Kokkei, in her old seat. Mrs. Mead took off her glasses and set them down. "Ok, class. We're going to continue now on Pericles. Kokkei, you may get your notes from one of your fellow classmates." She nodded. "Now, what were a few things mentioned about him?" Several hands went up. She smiled. "Rita. Then Christopher." "Oh." Kokkei looked over at the male teen she had to un-possess, but he was looking forward. 

Rita stood, her hands behind her back. "Pericles was the Athenian general." she started, dropping a piece of paper on Chelsea's desk, "He rebuilt Athens's temples, and there was a famous structure also." The note had made its way to Madison, who passed it to Kokkei. She looked at the tiny piece of paper on her desk and blinked. She was never one for writing notes. She just whispered. Rita took her seat and Chris stood. "Um, I think, like Rita said, since he was a general, he led one of the many wars or battles." Mrs. Mead nodded. "And that famous structure was the Parthenon, built in honor of Athena. They also say that the great temple still stands." "Great." Mrs. Mead said, smiling, "I have the feeling you guys will do well on the test next week Wednesday. You're excused from it, Kokkei. Unless you think you can get all the notes in time. But it's still up to you, whether you want to take it or not." 

"Yes, ma'am." Kokkei replied quickly, looking up and leaning on her desk, the piece of paper under her arms, as Mrs. Mead looked her way. She moved up and looked at the note again. '_Hey. Strange rumors are going around about you. They started two days back. Talk at Lunch. Signed, Rita_." Kokkei crumpled the paper up in her hand and looked up. A few students that were looking at her, looked away. She looked at Chris. He gave the tiniest gasp and looked back towards the front of the classroom quickly. She blinked and looked around. Anyone watching her, looked away. "What's... going on?" Kokkei whispered. Mrs. Mead looked at her sadly. '_Poor girl_. _She needs him right about now_.' 

* * *

At lunch time, Kokkei stood just outside the door, waiting. Rita, Chelsea, and Nikki ran up on her left side, while Sakura, Li, Madison, and Meilin came up on her right. "Kokkei," Rita breathed, "This whole school's talking about you." "Yeah," Chelsea added, "But we didn't know you were involved with Sakura and the others." Kokkei tilted her head. "Wha...?" "With all those mystical things." Nikki giggled, "It's so cool." Kokkei looked at Sakura, who sweatdropped as she grinned. "So you know..." "About the Clow Cards?" The three girls nodded. "So does Zachary." Chelsea pointed out. "What about these rumors?" "Not here." Meilin looked around, "People could be listening." As they walked off, the door to the classroom slid open and the quartet who had spied on Kokkei before, snickered. "How right she is." "They're all in on it. We gotta find Akemi." They giggled loudly. The four ran off.   
  



	5. The Truth Is Revealed

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode Five - The Truth Is Revealed_**

* * *

By the time the last class came around, the whole school knew the new news. Kokkei had stopped, and knelt to tie her shoes. Someone nudged her an she fell on her side. "Hey!" She glared up at the person. The boy scowled down at her. People crowded around. "Why'd you do that? There's plenty of space on the hall." "Sorry. Didn't see you." She scowled back. "Liar." Someone pushed through the crowd. Kelli looked at Kokkei, then at he boy. Her eyes narrowed greatly. "Get away from my sister, Hiziki." she growled. "_You_ have a sister?" he laughed, "The way you act, it seems like you have no family." Kokkei swung her legs around, bringing Hiziki to the floor. The crowd murmured. Kelli walked over and stared down at him. "Hey. Did that officer find you?" he snarled and tried to grab her, but she kicked him in the chest, resting her foot on it as he lay on the floor. "That was a cheap shot!" he spat. "It'll be even cheaper. Wait till I tell my sister." She pressed her foot harder and walked to Kokkei's side. 

They turned and walked off. Kokkei looked at the students lining the walls with naturally icy eyes. "Yeah." she said softly, "Those rumors _are_ true." She pulled the chain from her neck as they walked along. "Power of Kayo... Key of Akarui... Reveal your true form to me!... Release!" She grabbed the new Wand, twirling it, while Kelli pulled out a pendant. "Teleportation!" They two faded from sight. Everyone was frozen stiff at what just happened. Kokkei and her sister appeared on the roof of the building. She tucked the Wand under her arm as she took out her cell phone. She was pacing back and forth and Kelli just stared at her. "Hello?" she said quickly, "Antonio. I did something really stupid. No, not now. Please, come to the school, the roof, now!" She hung up and sighed deeply, dropping the Wand. "What did I do? Why did I do it?" Kelli touched her shoulder. "Chill, sis. You did it to prove a point. I would've probably burned the school down." Kokkei smiled. "Your help's here." 

Kokkei looked up to see Mizuiro land. "What? I got here as quickly as possible." "We see." Kelli nodded. "I did something stupid." Kokkei sighed, moving towards him. "Yeah. You said so on the phone." He hugged her. "I used my powers... in the school." Kelli sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled Kokkei away from Mizuiro and stood between them. "The whole school knows about us. Do you think this is a good time to play "replacement" with _your_ guardian? He _has_ someone of his own. You don't. Not right now. _That's_ what you need to worry about." "Where were you the past years?" Kokkei chuckled, "Could've used you clear thinking then." Kelli smiled sadly. "Places." She walked over and looked down below. "Cool. We gotta fan club." She began waving, laughing. Kokkei was behind there making rapid calls in chibi form, while Mizuiro just stared on. 

* * *

In over fifteen minutes, Ceaira, Sabaki, Aquilia, Rukki, and Keroberos stood on the roof with the earlier three. "Where's Sakura?" Keroberos asked. "I think she's still down there." Kelli looked over the edge. The sky had darkened a little. "I'll get 'em." She pulled out the Fiery Card. Both her and the Card glowed then she disappeared. Everyone blinked. Kelli looked around, changing the scenery back to what she loved, then at Fiery. "Long time, no see." He smirked. She blushed lightly. He laughed. "Um.. ok. I need you to do me a favor. We've been figured out and we need to find Sakura and the others." He nodded. Kelli sat down cross-legged, picking a flower, and hoping that when Fiery tried to locate Sakura's point, she wouldn't be cast out. The Card floated off the roof and down the side of the building. Past the halfway point, it slipped through an open window, and floated around the room. Kelli glowed then appeared on the top of a desk. "Ow.." she groaned, opening her eyes, and seeing Sakura and the others rushing over. 

"You ok?" Madison asked. Kelli nodded. "Are you guys locked in here?" "We locked ourselves in." Meilin said, "Everyone's sorta waiting for us." "We need to find who started those rumors." Li said, clenching his fist, "Then make them say it's not true." "Well," Kelli laughed, her hand behind her head, "Kokkei kinda proved it true." They facevaulted. "Sowwy." She ran over and opened the window. She stuck out her tongue at the crowd then faced up. "Kero! Rukki! I found 'em. We need transportation." "Should we go?" Rukki asked. "Might as well." Kokkei sighed. The two beasts nodded and floated off the ground, flying over the edge of the building and down below. The crowds gasped as they saw them. "Oh, my God!" "What the--" "This is too much." "Tell the principal to call the Army, coast guard... something!" 

Keroberos and Rukki floated in front of the window. Sakura and Li got on Keroberos and Madison and Meilin got on Rukki. "What about you?" Madison asked, looking at Kelli. "I'll sit on Kero's head." Keroberos nearly dropped Sakura and Li. "No, you're not." he replied. "Yes, I am." "No, you're not." "I am, and that's final!" 

* * *

"Must they argue?" Akuma smiled. "Kelli almost argues with everyone." Yue sighed. "She's led a rough life. Moving from family to family. Place to place. Toughened her heart up. Fiery seemed to melt it." "It's weird though. Reed made the Cards. How, and in what way, is she connected?" Akuma snapped her fingers and Yue now sat at a desk, herself in the front, wearing the large outfit of a teacher. He blinked. "Alright. Shall we begin?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Kelli was the first, first, _first_ to be connected with the magic Clow Reed used to work with. In fact, it was hers, and she was perfecting it, but died, at the age she's at now. That's why she showed up." Yue nodded slowly. "Right. Well, Reed being a descendant from _her_ bloodline, _he_ perfected the magic, made the Clow Cards, then passed away." Akuma yawned. 

The suit disappeared and she wore her regular red dress-jumper with white shirt. "We're hoping, that Kelli, having seen what was going on, and trying to help, will get her powers back, and... live to see 15." "_Live to see_? What do you mean?" She jumped down from her high seat and stood by him, since the desk had disappeared. "I think this is her third time being reincarnated. She's been born as Kokkei's sister this time. The one who disappeared right after Kokkei left her old dimension." Yue just stared through the portal's hole. Keroberos had carried Kelli up after all and they all stood on the roof. "Time's running out, Yue." He crossed his arms. "Can I speak to Kokkei through Mizuiro please?" "Sure. Just don't do anything foolish. Sabaki wouldn't hesitate on frying anyone." Akuma pointed at Mizuiro, then at Yue. "Talk." She whispered. Yue looked back down at the group. 

* * *

Mizuiro looked at Kokkei. "Kokkei..." "Hmm?" She looked up and half-glanced at him. He walked to her. Sabaki raised an eyebrow. "Mizuiro?" she said quietly. He looked at her. "Daijoubu?" she said, tilting her head. He nodded, "Hai." "Yue." Sabaki smiled. Kokkei turned and looked completely at Mizuiro. "Demo..." Yue blinked, "How'd you know?" Sabaki tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Mizuiro always said, "_Hai. Daijoubu_". You don't have that much respect." Yue laughed. Kokkei walked to Mizuiro, taking his hand. "Yue." He looked down at her. "You've seen what's going on? What do I do?" "I can't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own. I'm sorry." "That's the way it always is." she grumbled. "But you have to hurry. I don't like that fact that I'm rushing you, with all that _is_ going on, but..." Mizuiro squeezed Kokkei's hand back and raised it a little. Sabaki's eyebrow twitched as she watched them. "Stupid, onii-chan." she grumbled, "Why couldn't he have taken himself another body?" "Like who?" She looked over at Ceaira. "I don't know. He could've taken Rukki for all I care." Ceaira laughed a little. 

Sabaki turned back to see Kokkei and Mizuiro's faces inches apart. "Whoa!" The trident appeared in her hand. "That's far enough." The lightning shot forward. Akuma took Yue out and Mizuiro pushed Kokkei back, as he jumped back himself. "Ah. Sabaki." Mizuiro sighed, "Lighten up." "Don't tell me what to do." He grinned as she scowled. The bolt crackled across the roof and down below. Kelli, Sakura, and Madison rushed over to the ledge and looked down below. "Hey, Saba." Kelli looked back up, "You think you can do that again? It split up the crowd." She smirked. Sabaki floated over and landed next to the three girls. Meilin, Li, and Ceaira were looking over the other edge. "And maybe Mizuiro can get them a little waterlogged over here." Ceaira suggested. Mizuiro walked over to that side. Sensing each other, the two loving judges released their attacks at the same time, at the groups below. 

Kokkei looked up at the sky as she heard the students and others' yell. She tilted her head to the side then waved. Yue waved back, though he knew she couldn't see him. Akuma giggled. She pulled Yue down to her height and reached behind his ear. She pulled her hand back and held a rose. He blinked then smiled, reaching out to touch it. The petals fell off at the slight touch and shattered, sparkling, turning into cherry blossoms that were floating and swirling around. He stood back up, still smiling. There were millions of them, as far as the eyes could see. Kokkei laughed as cherry blossoms started falling. Everyone looked up at them. Akuma turned away from the portal and Yue. "She mustn't take that those blossoms are for fun." Yue looked at her. "When the last one disappears from here and touches the ground down there, time's up." "But... can I tell her?" "No." She shook her head. Yue looked back down at Kokkei as she twirled in the blossoms, giggling. '_Kokkei_.' he thought, '_Hurry_.' Kokkei stopped and stared at the sky. 

"Guys. Keep up what you're doing. I'm going to the hospital." She pulled out a pendant, star-shaped. She tossed it in the air and touched the Wand to it. "Dragon! Lend me your wings. Unlock!" She closed her eyes and the black pair of wings appeared on her back. "I'll be back." she said, taking off into the air. They looked at her then went back to attacking. 

"Hey, Li. Switch sides with me." Li looked over at Sakura. "Why?" She held up the Water Card. "Oh.." He smiled and they turned away from their sides, heading for the opposite. As they passed by each other, they slowed a little. "Be careful." Sakura whispered. "You, too." Li whispered back. They returned to their regular pace. Li held up the sword in front of his face, opening his eyes after it glowed, stopping next to Sabaki. "Force, know my plight. Release the light. Lightning!" He pointed the sword down below as Sabaki did the same with her trident. Over on the other side, Sakura was double-teaming with Mizuiro. The three guardian beasts stared at both sides. "I hope they know what they're doing." Aquilia sighed. "I hope Kokkei knows what she's doing." Rukki looked up at the now darker sky.   
  



	6. The Cherry Blossom Timer... Time’s Almos...

**_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_**   
**_Episode Six - The Cherry Blossom Timer... Time's Almost Up_**

* * *

Kokkei floated outside of the hospital, her eyes closed and her Wand held in front of her. "Come on... come on..." She held the Wand tighter. A hall flashed through her head, followed by a door, then the inside of a room. She saw people, then the window. She opened her eyes and flew over the top of the building, to the other side. She floated down, upside-down, to the open window. She peeked in and saw a young, blue-haired girl, her head resting on the bed where a young male adult lay. "Psst. Hannya. Hannya." The girl groaned and looked up slowly. Kokkei waved and crawled through the window. "Kokkei... why are you here?" She pointed to the windows. "See those cherry blossoms?" Hannya stood and walked over. She nodded. "Well, I'm just guessing. That's our hour glass. I'm thinking, when the little shower's over, _this_ is over." Hannya gasped, "Then what'll happen to Julian?" "He'll probably disappear..." She looked at the ground. "That's why I need you help." She looked back up. "What do you mean?" "I think I know what to do." Kokkei walked to the bed and looked down at Julian. "Unlike Kelli, I'm not being stubborn. I'll be tactful." 

Akuma smiled. "I think she's getting there. She had already half-proven herself by grieving in bed for so long. Any longer, she might've died, or it would've been too late." "What's she doing now?" Yue asked, staring down at the image. "Enough of that." Akuma said, "Let's focus on Sakura." She snapped her fingers and it showed the roof of the school. "Eee. They've already brought in reinforcements." Yue crossed his arms after staring at the helicopters, and turned away. "_Well then, they need reinforcements themselves_." Appearing out of no where, jumping down, were Kaoru and Eriol. They looked up. "You really shouldn't mess with love, Akuma." Kaoru stated. "I coulda sworn I banner you two from coming here." she squeaked from behind Yue. "What's this all about?" he asked, looking at all three of them. "Yue. You seem to be doing well." Eriol pointed out. "The cherry blossom timer." Kaoru chuckled, "Very nice. But you're missing a few." he snapped his fingers, and, though it didn't seem so, many more cherry blossoms were added. "Stop it!" Akuma whined. 

"Question asked. No answer." "He picked that up from Kokkei." Kaoru sweatdropped and Eriol nodded, turning back to Yue. "Akuma likes the "true love" bits. She _claims_ she proves their is really true." "My phrase. _Absence makes the heart grow fonder_." She crossed her arms. "Hearts will be lost! Do you realize what she'll do?" Kaoru snapped, "She's not figured out the easy way you thought." Akuma winced. "I figured." she said softly. "What? What's going to happen?" Yue asked, looking over the three of them, "I have a right to know." "You do" "Kokkei..." Eriol waved his hand in the direction of the now dormant viewing portal, and it flashed alive at the scene of Kokkei, with Hannya and Julian, in the hospital. "She's going to find where you are. The dimensional plain, and try to reach you." "But..." Yue urged, knowing they were holding back something. "But," Akuma sighed, "For breaking such a rule... she'll... she'll die..." "What?!" "I _really_ was hoping it wouldn't happ--" "You took me away, knowing something like this _might_ happen, and _keep_ me here?! Keeping me happy, letting me see her, talk _with_ her, and... and..." Yue couldn't even finish the sentence. He groaned in frustration and turned away from them all, looking down at his fiance. "I believe they gave the job to the wrong person." Kaoru concluded. Akuma sniffled and disappeared. The two boys walked to Yue's sides. "Sakura." Eriol said. The image changed to Sakura and the others. 

* * *

Night had fallen and the helicopters had landed on the roof, the lights shining at the group. Sitting in one of the helicopters were Madison and Meilin. They peered out at the others. Another man dressed in black was leading four more to the other helicopter. "Chelsea!" Sakura cried, stepping forward. An officer turned towards her, cocking his gun. She gasped and moved back as Li stood in front of her, with Keroberos and Rukki by his sides. Rita and Nikki looked up, waiting as Zachary and Chelsea got seated. "They didn't do anything!" Ceaira started, "Let them go!" "Be quiet!" someone behind shouted. "You can't make me." "Wanna bet?" He walked up behind her, the butt of the gun raised. Aquilia stepped in front of Ceaira's back. "Touch her, and die." He turned then gun back around and pointed it, backing up. Meilin looked at Madison, who nodded. She held the door frame of the helicopter and swung out, kicking the same guy in the head. Madison grabbed the rifle as Meilin kneeled over the fallen man, pointing it at the pilot that was still with them. 

Eriol smirked. "I didn't know Madison could do that." "It's happening." Kaoru said softly. He raised his hand and pointed it at Kelli, who was in between the group. Kelli took deep breaths, holding her head. Sabaki looked at her. "Are you okay?" she asked, touching her shoulder. She pulled back her hand quickly. "What is it?" Mizuiro asked. Everyone else slowly looked towards them. "She's burning up. It's like she's on fire..." "She's dying..." Yue sighed, "Again." Mizuiro tried to use his powers on her, but no matter how close it got, the water never touched her, just sizzled and evaporated. "What's the matter with her?" an officer asked, pushing his way through them. "Don't go near her." Sakura warned. "Or what? Hey, kid." He grabbed Kelli's shoulder. A sizzling sound was heard as the area he touched lit up orange. He screamed and pulled his hand back, holding it, dropping his gun in the process. Aquilia stepped on it, breaking it in two, while the man backed up, stammering, as Mizuiro walked towards him, just to help. 

"Kelli..." Li stood in front of her. He could feel the heat coming off of her, "What's wrong?" "Li..." Kelli looked up at him, taking a hand from her head and reaching for him. It lit up in flames. He took a step back as everyone gasped. "we've got to help her!" Ceaira shouted, taking out the Water Gem. "It's no use." She looked over at Madison. She had knocked the pilot out and Meilin had knocked her guy out a second time. They now stood side by side. "How do you know that?" "Go ahead and try." Meilin added. Sakura took out the Water Card as Ceaira unleashed the water snake, instructing it to soak Kelli, but not too hard. Both elements headed for her, but it was like she passed right through them. Not even Mizuiro's powers could touch her. "Told you." Sakura looked up at her best friend, narrowing her eyes a little. Madison smiled. "You're not Madison." she stated. Everyone turned their gazes in that direction. "You're not." "Well, I felt it fit to take my love's body." "Eriol." Sakura sighed. 

Kelli fell to her knees, a full fire now blazing around her. "Reed-sama!" she cried out, "I don't want to die again! Help me!" Madison and Meilin walked forward. "Clow Kayo..." Ceaira blinked as Meilin petted Aquilia on the head. She looked at her and nodded. They stood by Kelli, kneeling next to her. "It's not affect... What about Madison and Meilin?" "Nothing's going to happen to them" They took Kelli's hands and she squeezed them tightly, crying, the tears never showing because of them flames that grew around her, pushing everyone back. "How'd she die?" Yue asked, not looking up from the picture. Eriol did and let Kaoru hold a little power over Madison, so she wouldn't get hurt. "Like she's dying now. But it was a car accident." Yue looked up. "She was heading to the public library, but her parents were still at work, so she had to take the bus. Nearly there, there was some kind of problem, and the bus swerved to avoid hitting another vehicle." Eriol closed his eyes tightly, wondering if remembering it all too well wasn't painful enough, but Kelli's pain was reflected inside of him, making it harder still. 

"The bus broke past the guardrail and rolled down the side of a cliff. She was still barely alive, along with others, and they would've survived, if the bus didn't burst into flames. The ambulance pulled up minutes later, after the firefighters extinguished the flames, but... it was too late." Yue closed his eyes and looked to the side. "I'm sorry to hear." he whispered. Eriol nodded. "The news was spread quickly, and after they had reached home, her parents.. and other relatives, were in turmoil, because they found the little note she had left, knowing she was on that bus. The friends she had were just as bad. Every time she came back, she died... not the same way... but... I think what Kelli hated the most was she died by her loving element." Eriol smiled sadly, wiping the tears away from his face. "That's why... we hope it doesn't have to happen again. We're trying to stop it." He turned back to the portal as Yue stared at the ground, a few tears rolling free, down his face. 

* * *

Kokkei dropped down in the chair. Hannya sitting cross-legged across from her, on the floor. "How long is it going to take?" she groaned, dropping her hand on her folded arms. "There's a million to one dimensional plains out there. Who knows how many I've searched through." "Is this affecting Julian in any way?" "No. I'm just using him to channel." "You better hope it's not." Kokkei stood again, placing her hands over Julian's heart. "Julian... help me find him... please." She closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt herself floating, through different plains, calling out his name. "Yue... Yue." Yue blinked and looked up. "Ko.. Kokkei..?" Kaoru looked up also. "Kayo!" Eriol grabbed his arm. "Meilin!" Kaoru gasped. He turned back to the portal. Yue turned full and stared before him. "Kokkei." Kokkei gasped and Hannya looked up. "What is it?" "I found him." Kokkei laughed. Hannya stood and walked to her side. Yue walked forward a little. "Kokkei, where are you?" "Right here, Yue." A transparent image of Kokkei, still in her school uniform appeared before him. 

She smiled. "It's time to come home." She held out her hand to him. He started walking towards her, but Akuma appeared between the two. Meilin walked away from Kelli and leaned against Rukki and Aquilia. She shook her head and looked at Kelli. "Oh my.. God! What the hell is going on?!" "Encase 'em." Sabaki said. Mizuiro turned, smirking, and pointed at the officers guarding the second helicopter. Two streams of water shot forward and wrapped around then, soon forming a cylinder. Kaoru turned away from watching and walked to Yue. "Akuma. Haven't you done enough already?" "I'm sorry, but I have to." "No..." Yue whispered. Kokkei stared on. "Yue. Let's go, please." "Yue, I'm sorry. I really am." Akuma sniffled. She stepped to the side and slowly sank into the ground. Yue walked forward and Kokkei smiled. He took her hand. She looked at Kaoru, who looked away slowly. She frowned then turned back to Yue. He became transparent with her and they both started to disappear. "The cherry blossoms..." Eriol sighed. Madison said the same thing. Kaoru tried to grab one, but it passed right through his hand. "Damn it." He clenched his fist tighter. "Akuma! You better stay hidden. Wherever you are!" Akuma sat in darkness, with her knees pulled up to her chest. 

"Lead him through. I'm going to the roof." Kokkei was talking to Julian. She took her hands away from his chest and gasped, opening her eyes. "Something wrong?" Hannya asked. Kokkei leaned on her, breathing deeply. "Are you ok?" Hannya held her tightly. Kokkei nodded and she floated, rather than stood, since the Dragon wings were still on her back. Hannya looked up at Julian's heart monitor. "It's... it's... moving. Doctors... nurses... Gotta get them in here." She stumbled to the other side of the bed, pressing the call button, as Kokkei floated out of the window. She started upwards. She coughed and fell back a little, but continued up. Yue let go of the transparent Kokkei's hand, and she disappeared, as he saw the tops of the buildings. He floated right above the hospital building. Kokkei looked up and saw him, then started falling back down to Earth. "Yue..." Kokkei!" He flew down as quickly as he could. Hannya rushed to the window as Yue passed by. He grabbed Kokkei and his wings opened wide, preventing him from hitting the ground. People nearby looked at him. One woman screamed and everyone started running around. Yue flew back up to the roof. "No. Take me to the school." What Kokkei had said was barely audible, but he understood and headed there. 

"Han... Hannya..." Hannya gasped and spun around. Julian stared at her, smiling a little. "You're... back!" she cried, rushing to the bedside. He held up his hand and she took it. "Hey. Don't cry." He reached up his other hand and wiped a few tears away, "I told you I was okay." She nodded.   
  



	7. When The Going Gets Tough... Guess Who S...

_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_   
_Episode Seven - When The Going Gets Tough... Guess Who Shows Up_

* * *

Yue landed on the roof just as a large fire exploded. He covered Kokkei and, after the flames had died down, looked up to see Kelli floating. "I love you..." He looked back down at Kokkei in his arms, "Yue." "I love you, too. But you can tell me that anytime, because you're... not dying." She smiled. "The consequences are the consequences." Eriol and Kaoru sighed and Madison stood by Sakura, who she leaned on after Eriol had removed himself from her mind. "I'll miss her." Kaoru said, watching the last cherry blossom leave. "What are you saying?" Eriol glared at him, "Your own descendant you don't believe in?" "She came back from the dead once already. What more do you want?" "For you to believe!" " I hate arguing with you!" Kaoru disappeared and Eriol groaned loudly. He appeared on the roof with the others. He looked at Kelli, who floated limply in the air, the encased officers, at everyone else, then Yue and Kokkei. The last blossom floated, twirling elegantly around. As Kaoru walked to them, Yue looked up, tears once again staining his face, and allowed the petal to dance around him, and land on Kokkei's chest. Kelli started screaming again from in the air. Kaoru ignored the pleas from the other behind him and watched as the cherry blossom disappeared. "Take care." he whispered. 

Yue stood, holding Kokkei's limp body close, the dragon wings still on her back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again. He turned and floated down to the ground below. The judges and guardian beasts followed him. "What are they doing?" Meilin asked, rushing over there with others, to watch. All winged creatures landed and the many students still remaining, crowding timidly around them, forming a circle, watching. Yue walked forward. "You see what you did?" Rukki and Keroberos glared at the students as they followed Yue. Aquilia did the same, flying a little above them. "Because of you, children," Sakura added, "Because of someone, who spread rumors, this young girl lost her life!" Her hands started crackling with energy and her side of students moved away. Mizuiro held her hand. She stopped and looked at him. "I really did admire her." she sniffled. "I know." He squeezed her hand. "Now," Keroberos growled, "Another... is about to die, suffering greatly." The crowd moved back a great deal. Every step Rukki took, it left electricity in its wake. 

Akuma wiped her tears and stood. She left the darkness and appeared in the main blue room. Eriol looked at her. "Why are _you_ crying?" She glanced away. "Leave me alone. I can't take it." She held her hand open and a cherry blossom appeared. It glowed then separated into little sparkling pieces. "What did you do?" She smiled a little. "You'll see. By the way, you can give this position to someone else right now." She disappeared once again. Eriol shook his head and appeared, sitting on the top of the helicopter that held the four students. Yue and the others were back on the roof now. He looked up at Eriol. Eriol smiled sadly then looked over at Madison. She stared at him then looked at Kelli. Kaoru jumped up next to him. "Why are you down here?" "I go where I want to go." "Don't start." "Don't make me." Ceaira gasped and looked at Yue. Kokkei was glowing faintly. She floated away from him and up to Kelli, who just hung in the air. They both floated upright. Kokkei's wings turned angelic and her school outfit glowed, spinning out to form a flowing white gown. Her hair unbraided and just floated around her Kelli had a dark outline to her and her uniform shot down into a dark ceremonial robe, like the one Clow Reed used to wear. Her hair straightened, leaving a few curls near the end. 

* * *

Tori had just pulled up, with Hannya and Julian in the car with him. "What's going on?" Julian asked, stepping out of the car. "A whole lot." Tori breathed. Helping Julian, they walked to the back of the building, passing through the student without drawing any attention to themselves. 

* * *

Kelli and Kokkei gasped at the same time and their eyes flew open. Kaoru looked up and smiled. "Thank you." Akuma smiled back down at them, the closed her portal, turning everything dark. Kelli looked around. "I'm still... alive?" Her body stiffened and she closed her eyes. When she opened them, Eriol floated in front of her, dressed the same way she was. "I've waited for a couple centuries, or so, to give you back your true powers." He reached out and cupped the side of her face. "Madison..." Sakura looked at her friend. "It's ok. Eriol already explained to me what will happen." Madison clasped her hands together and grinned. "I will let him do what he must!" Sakura facevaulted with little dot eyes. "Hooeee?!" She looked at her. "Ah, Sakura-chan. You worry too much." she giggled. Li sat next to Sakura, smiling. "It's best not to try and talk Madison out of, or into, anything when she's in that stage." Sakura nodded. 

Eriol leaned in close to Kelli. "Hn." She moved back. He smiled. "It's ok. Trust me." He moved forward again, but she didn't pull back. His lips touched her slightly and a light emerged from between them, fading to a glimmer as he closed his mouth down over hers. Meilin looked over at Madison, who still had a smile on her face. She smirked when she noticed her eyebrow twitching. "Madison." she said. "What?" Madison hissed, maintaining her smile. "You _are_ bothered by it." "Be quiet" Meilin laughed. Kelli slowly raised her hands and pressed them against Eriol's shoulders. He moved back and the last bit of light passed into her body. His eyes fluttered close and started to fall, his clothes changing back to what they were before. Kaoru jumped up and caught him, landing next to Madison. "Is he okay?" she asked, kneeling next to them. "He's fine. just tired." she took him in her arms as Kaoru stood up. He looked over at Kokkei, whose eyes had been closed back the whole time, and she was still floating in the air. 

* * *

"_Ceaira_!" Ceaira had started to look Kokkei's way, but now turned and looked around. "Hannya...?" Aquilia flew over to the side of the building and looked down. "She's over here. With Tori and Julian." "Hey, Aquilia." Hannya waved up. Aquilia raised her wing in a wave as Ceaira ran over by her. "Tori!" "Hey." He smiled. "I can see the gleam in your eyes from all the way down here. Ceaira, don't!" Hannya sweatdropped as Ceaira jumped off the roof. "Your sister's crazy." Julian pointed out. "No. She's in love." Hannya smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "And so am I." "What, she thinks I'm gonna catch her?" The two looked at Tori. "She'll break my back." They sweatdropped. Aquilia swooped down and fly under Ceaira. She climbed on and waited until Aquilia flew close to Tori, then jumped off, landing in his open arms. They both fell backwards, Tori in a sitting position, with Ceaira kneeling in front of him. Aquilia landed beside the laughing couple. 

* * *

Kaoru stood in front where Kokkei floated. "Open your eyes." She slowly opened her eyes, looking down at him. Her gaze faltered to Yue, who was looking out at the sky, then back to Kaoru. He floated up and behind her. He touched the wings. "Do you think you're dead? Because I do." She didn't answer. "Everyone does. Only Kelli came back to them. Why do you think Yue, Sabaki, Mizuiro, and Rukki look so sad? Ceaira has Tori, and Julian came back to Hannya. They don't care." Kokkei shook the wings and he let his hands slid off. "You're just their little guardian angel." She squeezed her eyes shut, the tears rolling free. "Cry all you want, but no one will comfort you." "I thought you changed. Looks like you haven't..." she whispered. "Get away from me." "With pleasure. But just remember. You're dead. I'm not." Kokkei sniffled and raised her hands to her face. He moved away from her. She dropped her hands and the gown and angel wings melted away to her school uniform and dragon wings. 

She spun around and the tip of her Sword was now pressed against Kaoru's neck. "Swallow and you'll be in big trouble. No, you don't have to swallow." She closed her eyes and pushed the weapon forward, feeling the resistance as it penetrated his skin. She looked up as Kaoru disappeared. The blood dripped from the Sword then disappeared also. "I always believed in you." The Sword changed back into the Wand, which Kokkei clutched as she turned around. Kaoru sat there, looking at his hand, still alive. "Death can never take you, my darling Kokkei." She sniffled and smiled. "Are you..?" He held up a glass ball and let it bounce once before catching it. "Yeah, it's really me. They miss you. Go back to them." He bounced it again and the Wand disappeared. Two more bounces and the wings came back, along with the white gown. "Take care, Kokkei." He let the ball go and upon contact, it shattered. Kokkei's eyes closed and she smiled. "_Kokkei_!" Her eyes snapped open and she found herself being caught. By Yue. Who landed softly on the rooftop. 

"I'm alive." she breathed through sobs. "Yes. You are." "Twice, Yue. I've cheated death twice. I can't do it anymore." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing greatly. "It's ok." he whispered, running a hand through her hair, "You won't have to. I promise." "No more promises." she whispered hoarsely, "No more." Everyone stared at the two, tears also coming to their eyes. The officers around had to take off their helmets and set the weapons aside. "Sir." one of them was saying into his headpiece, "It was all a false accusation. Yeah. Everything we heard is all here, but there's no danger. Sir, over and out." He stepped away from the helicopter, pulling the door open. Rita, Chelsea, Zachary, and Nikki jumped out, running over to the group. Rita smiled as she looked at Yue and Kokkei. "They looked like they're married." she sighed. Kokkei looked up from Yue's chest and he looked down at her. "Married." he said. "The wedding!" she wailed. "Ah..." Eriol stirred in Madison's arms, "Forget that. We need to do something about the kids down there." He looked at Meilin and all her other classmates. 

"No need." a female voice said, "We already did." "Ms. Mackenzie!" Sakura exclaimed. "Mrs. Mead?" Kokkei said skeptically. Both ladies smiled at them. "You know, teachers are always connected in some way." "Speaking of teachers, Rita." Rita started blushing as Sakura elbowed her playfully, "How's Mr. Terada?" "He's doing just well. Thanks for asking." Most of them laughed a little. Kokkei stood, her arm wrapped around Yue's waist. "But, Mrs. Mead. What role do you play in all of this?" "Me?" She smiled, "I'm just the simple daughter of Kayo-sama." "_Nanda_?!" They all turned to look at Kaoru, who was whistling innocently and staring at the sky. He looked down at them. "What?" he grumbled. They left the rooftop after the helicopters had left, telling everyone to go home and get a good night's rest. A few had stayed, like the five who started the rumors. They apologized and left to go home also. Rita, Nikki, Chelsea, and Zachary had left also, telling everyone to call them and explain the _whole_ thing. The guardian beasts had returned to their earthly forms, along with the judges. Mrs. Mead and Ms. Mackenzie sat on the benches in the school yard while everyone else littered around them. Kelli was stretched out lazily in the grass, yawning ever so often. 

"Well, it's a very complex story." Mrs. Mead laughed, "But I'll just make it nice and short, and get to the point." She pulled a letter out of her case. "This was with me, and it took a while before I could read it. Tousan had explained everything in it. He said that after he'd sent the young captor off, and not having his brother around, he'd gotten lonely." "Oh, brother." Kaoru buried his head in his hands. "He's right there." Meilin pointed out, "You don't have to call for him anymore." He glared at her and she smiled, making everyone laugh. "Anyway." Mrs. Mead continued, "One of the few handmaidens he had around the house had taken a liking to him. All in the letter. And well, we could just picture what happened." Kaoru fell from his perch on a tree branch. Kelli looked over at him. "Baka." Mrs. Mead smiled, "He named me after her. Satsuki. But back then, my last name was Kayo also. Changed it after I got married, so I wouldn't stick out. He told my mom to leave me in the care of Layla's guardians, at the shrine. That's where I grew up, and found the letter." "Back then, we were kids." Ms. Mackenzie said. "But she was older." Satsuki looked at her childhood friend. "Anyway, again. I heard about the things circling Reedington and moved here." "And everything falls into place." Kaoru sighed, standing up, "Alright. Now we know my horrible past, can we leave?" "Not yet." 

Kelli stood up and dusted off her robes. She didn't want to change outfits at the time. "Sakura." She walked to her. "I'm sorry about the way I acted. About the fight, and most everything else." Sakura nodded and smiled. "But, there's one last thing I need to do." She held out her hand and a Card floated away from Sakura. It floated in front of Kelli. "I'll miss you..." she whispered. She waved her hand and the Card spun around, returning to the pink color of all the other Sakura Cards. Sakura took Fiery then looked up at Kelli. "Thanks." She nodded. "_Now_ we can go. Eriol, we gotta do something about your place. It's a mess." She tucked her hands behind her head. "Did you tell her yet? Gosh. How long does it take? 'Madison, I've decided to stay.' Five words!" Eriol sweatdropped then looked at Madison, where he sweatdropped some more. Her eyes were sparkling. "You made your mind!" She hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy." "Great." he choked. Hannya giggled then looked at Julian. "You're staying with us tonight. Misu would just love the company." Ceaira blinked. "Us?" she laughed, "Dear, sweet, baby sister." Hannya glared at her. "I'm staying with Tori." "With who?" She punched Tori and they both laughed. 

"Well, I gotta go home." Sakura yawned, "Dad's probably worried." Kero flew over and sat on her head. "Well, kid. It's been a long day." "Sure has, Kero." As Kokkei turned around, Rukki attached himself to her face. She screamed and tried to get him off as he wailed. "Oohhh! I've missed you so much! I like you better like this! All happy." Antonio walked away from Anastasia and over to them, peeling him away. "She was losing air." Kokkei held her throat and gasped deeply. Anastasia giggled and poked at Aquilia. "Life's good, ain't it?" "Just perfect." Aquilia answered. "Let's go!" Kaoru and Kelli yelled. Everyone looked at them then went back to talking. They both sweatdropped. Kelli looked at Kaoru, a hand raised to her chin. He blinked. "What?" "You're my borhter, eh." "Technically, I guess. Blood-related, I have no idea." "Reincarnations have no true blood connections." Kaoru looked thoughtful. "That's true. Smart kid." "Not a kid." "Sure you're not." he laughed sarcastically. Kelli growled and tackled him. "I'm not a kid!" "Get her off me!" Kaoru yelled, blocking his face. Kokkei rushed over and knelt next to the two. "Kelli! Let go of him." 

"_So, you're the young man my baby's marrying? And you're the one my other baby's dating_."   
  



	8. Everything’s Back To Normal...?

__ __

_The Sealed Pendant - Season Two_   
_Episode Eight - Everything's Back To Normal...?_

* * *

Both Kelli and Kokkei looked up. "You know, Kelli. Don't you just hate the voice entries?" Kelli nodded and turned around to look at Yue, where he was being inspected by a woman with auburn hair, pulled back in a loose pony-tail, and blue eyes. "Mommy." Kokkei whimpered. The woman looked up at her, smiling. "He's nice, sweetie." Kaoru sat up, pushing Kelli away. "Satsuki...?" Mrs. Mead looked over at him then at Kokkei's mom. "Hey, chicken little." Kokke felt herself being picked up. "Hey." she laughed, "Steven." Her older brother, with the light brown, "wet-looked", hair, and golden eyes, smiled down at her. "You owe me a cell phone." "Ah." She sweatdropped and he set her down on her feet. He looked over at Kelli, who just stared at him. "You're.. _my_ sister too, right?" She shrugged. He smiled then tucked his hands inside his jacket pockets. Their mom dragged a young boy with red-orange, nearly flaming, hair, orange eyes, and red fingerless gloves, over. He was dressed like any regular person, just in Hannya's school uniform, which was like Sakura's, only it was a dark blue and long sleeved, with the collar buttoned up like a turtleneck. 

She grabbed Kaoru and pulled him to his feet. "Eh." He went limp. "Which one's cuter, honey." "Fiery." Kelli crawled across the grass and clung to the fire-haired boy's waist. "Guess she picked him." "I know it's you. Why are you joking around?" Kokkei's mom let go of Kaoru. "I'm sorry. My name is Nira Akarui." "Mom. How'd you get here? Here, _here_?" "Get to the park? Simple. I drove. You over there!" Nira turned to Ceaira and Hannya with open arms and they became frightened. Tori and Julian pulled away as the girls were scooped into a hug. "I've heard so much about you! Sweet kids, you are." Ceaira gasped for air, "Ma'am! We need... to breath." "Oh." She let go and they fell. "Satsuki!" Kaoru grabbed Nira's wrist and pulled her down, kissing her. "Whoa there." Li said, taking a step back. "That's wrong." Meilin mumbled. Satsuki and Layla gasped. Kokkei and Kelli stormed over there to pull him off, but he moved back. Nira covered her mouth and stared at him. "I swear... you get more and more forward every day." She removed her hand to show a smile. "Kayo-san." "Um... this is too weird." Sakura pointed out, "And I know I'm not the only one who thinks so." "So, why don't we head on over to Eriol's nice, big, comfy place." Meilin suggested. 

Everyone had some kind of agreement with that, except Eriol himself. "No way. Uh-uh. It was ruined the last time, still is." Madison giggled as everyone walked on. "They really do listen to you, but everyone's so happy right now, that they don't really care." He smiled. "Yeah, I know. I'm glad too." "So..." They walked after the group, "You're staying, _and_ you've lost your powers?" "Basically, yeah. A normal teen that's gonna grow old with his soon-to-be-in-a-few-years wife." Madison smiled and leaned on his shoulder. Nira had latched arms with Yue and Fiery, in his new body, dragging them along. Kokkei, Kelli, and Steven walked along, sweatdropping at their mother's behavior. "You're a liar, Eriol Hiirogizawa." Eriol blinked and looked down at Madison's head. "What do you mean?" She held up her hand, twisting the ring on her finger. He chuckled. "Ok. So I have a little magic left. Just a few tricks. I bought the ring, just needed a way to get it on your finger." She pinched him and he yelped. "I'm gonna divorce you when we get married. Just for the spite of it." "That's mean." She shrugged. He groaned and leaned his head lightly on hers. "All's fair in love, sweetie." "Sure. Anything you say." Eriol snaked his arm around her waist. "Oh, and that kiss, only a better excuse to get one..." "Madison." "I can just add a little more to it." "_Madison_." "Like you being intimate--" "Madison!" Madison squeaked and ran away, with Eriol chasing her. "You I was kidding." she laughed, stopping at Sakura's side, who was finishing a sentence with Li. "... So, I'll just call my dad from by Eriol's then. It's not really a big deal. The weekend starts tomorrow anyway." Li nodded and pulled her close, kissing her. "Aww." Madison and Eriol said together. They sweatdropped. 

"_Satsukiiii_!" "Call her "Nira", please." The real Satsuki grumbled. "Whatever. Nira!" "Young man. I am your elder--" "Not on your life." Nira tilted to the side, sweatdropping. Kaoru smirked. "You're no fun." "Mom, you should be acting your age." Kokkei scolded. "Righteo." Nira turned into a shriveled old lady with a crooked cane. "How's this, sweetie?" she said in a raspy voice. Kokkei and Kelli facevaulted, leaving imprints in the ground. Steven just chuckled, "Now I see where Kokkei got it from." "Shut up." She kicked his feet from out under him as Nira changed back to normal. He put his hand out under him, flipping back onto his feet. "Wow." Hannya murmured. Julian looked at her then at Tori, who just shook his head. Kokkei flipped up also. "So we can all perform. Great. Let's go!" Meilin yelled. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" A chibi Meilin hopped all over the place as everyone stared at her. "That's the spirit!" Nira cheered. "Mom." Kokkei sighed, "What's gotten into you?" "Well, Kayo for one. And that's how you became the descendant of him, and..." Her children blocked her out as she rambled on. "We're here!" Everyone looked up as the chibi Meilin bounced in front of them. Eriol's mansion loomed in front of them, in the darkness. 

Eriol pulled away from Madison and ran ahead, after Meilin. "I tell you, it's a mess! You don't want to go in there!" She wailed and sped up. She ran to the door and pulled it open as Eriol stopped behind her. The door creaked open and lights flooded out, showing how a mansion really look. Eriol stared at everybody. Kokkei looked like she was about to explode; she was giggling like a crazy person. "Kokkei, please." Eriol pleaded. She opened her mouth wide and started cackling. Everyone shrank away from her, except for her mom, who had a big smile on her face. Kokkei brushed past Eriol in a blur. "_Akemi! Yeah, hi_." "How'd she get on the phone so quick?" Li asked, blinking. "It's sometihng we girls do." Sakura giggled. He swetadropped and gave a mushroom sigh. Hannya yawned, "We're having a party...?" Kokkei's head poked out. "Nope. A slumber party. Sleepover. Pajama party!" Eriol melted and Madison mopped him up. Layla, Nira, and Satsuki walked in, inspecting the place. "Well, then. We're the chaperones." the said in unison. Kokkei shuddered. "They all sound the same." "Nope." Steven said, "Mom's voice is a little higher. Can't ya hear her?" Kokkei giggled as she looked at him, then looked around. "Where's Kelli?" 

* * *

Kelli sat outside, under one of the large trees in Eriol's backyard, with Fiery hanging down from the branch above her. She plucked at the grass then it from her hands. She looked up at him. "How'd it happen?" "You did it." "I did?" "You're hopeless." She grinned and he shook his head. "Is there something else I can call you? Since you seem to be going to go to Hannya's school, which is... mess up, you can't use "Fiery" all the while." He pulled himself up and jumped down next to her. "Well," he whispered, leaning in close to her, "_You_ can call me anything you want." She smiled nervously. "Well, "Takibi" is ok, and it still means "fire" when you think about it." "Whatever." He held her shoulders and the robe burned away. She was back in her school uniform. He pushed her gently back on the grass, kneeling over her. She put her hands on his chest as he leaned down. "Fourteen-year-olds shou--" "_Neither_," he whispered, "Of us is fourteen." She pulled her hands away and he continued. 

"_Sweetie_!" 

Takibi's eyes glowed and the grass around the two was burnt. Nira hung from the upstairs window, little exclaiming, red lines around her. "No making out while we have guests!" she sang. "She's loud enough to wake the neighborhood." Takibi growled. "I think she's stoned." "I'm not, darling!" Kelli hit her head on the ground, then developed swirly eyes. He kissed her forehead and stood, helping her. "Should we go inside?" "Not right now." Kelli sighed, leaning on Takibi's shoulder. "How about the roof?" "Hmm. I guess. But the stairs are inside." "Not, they're not." He waved his hand in front of them and a fiery spiral shot up towards the roof, forming into stairs. "Cool." She stepped away from him and skipped up the stairs. Takibi walked up behind her, each time, after stepping off one step, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. As Kelli came to the top, she groaned, "Get your own roof, people." Ceaira and Tori looked at her then turned back around to watch the night sky. Kelli growled and raised her hands Takibi hooked his arms into hers, pulling them behind her back. "Chill." he whispered, kissing her neck. "With you, that's not possible." she giggled. "This is not Make-Out Point up here." Ceaira pointed out. "It's Lover's Lane." Tori added, both him and Ceaira laughing a little. 

Takibi bit Kelli lightly and she yelped. He licked the spot. "No markings!" "If you two don't leave," Ceaira threatened, "I'll leave a black and blue mark on you." Kelli stuck her tongue out at the backs of the older lovers. "She forgets who I am." she muttered. "Yes, dear." Takibi snickered. She elbowed him and he laughed. "Leave!" both Tori and Ceaira shouted. The two disappeared quickly in a cloud of black smoke. They appeared in the room Eriol always kept locked. "Holy smokes!" Kelli laughed, looking around. "_Off limits_!" Kelli ducked out of the way and Takibi got hit with the bottle thrown. He fell over, twitching. Eriol glared at Kelli. "Now I see why you kept this place locked. Private little Jacuzzi. With your little girlfriend." Madison sat on the edge of the hot tub, staring blankly at them. "Get out!" Eriol yelled. "You're the hos--" "Wrong." he said, cutting her off, "Kokkei's the host." Kelli held up her hands. "My mistake." "Now leave." She smirked and knelt next to Takibi, both of them disappearing. Eriol sighed and turned back to Madison, who still hadn't moved, and smiled apologetically. 

* * *

Kelli appeared away from the edge of the indoor, downstairs pool. Takibi groaned and sat up, holding his head. "Where are... why are we near water?" Kelli shrugged and took off the jacket of the uniform. "But I can go swimming." She took off the shirt and tossed it in the pile that was forming. He raised an eyebrow. "You're welcome to join me, you know" He blinked as she took off the skirt then the socks and shoes. Kelli walked to the edge and dipped a foot into the water. "Eep. Cold." She pulled it out. "Join me. Hear it up." Takibi slowly stood. "Come on." she whined. "Fine." he grumbled. He pulled his shirt off over his head, after taking out the two top neck buttons, then took off his shoes and socks slowly. Kelli crossed her arms and huffed. Takibi smirked. He unbuttoned the pants and slowly pulled them down, his hips swaying a little to the side as he shrugged it past them. He looked up at Kelli was lust-filled, half-lidded, fiery eyes, as he pulled the cloth off completely. Kelli exhaled and fell backwards into the pool. Takibi straightened up and smiled, walking over and kneeling down as she came back up. "It got... _too_... hot." she breathed. He laughed and sat down, letting his legs sink into the water. 

He reached down and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. She giggled then grabbed his arm, dragging him into the water. He came back up, sputtering out water. He spit some at her and she held up her hands, laughing. Kelli dived under and tugged on his legs. "Quit it." Takibi said above water. He looked up when he heard voices, over at the entrance, then gasped, looking down as Kelli popped up. She held up his underwear, a big grin on her face. "People are coming!" he hissed. She gasped and looked at the door as it opened. "Air pocket. Air pocket." She held his shoulders and he grabbed her by the waist, both of them sinking, a near invisible bubble forming around them, as a group of people walked in. Kokkei peered at the group from the doorway. "Towels are in the locker room and I hope you enjoy." She turned, but then turned back. "I'll heat up the pool for you. No one's used it in like, forever." The girls nodded. She walked to a panel on the wall, opening it and turning a red knob. The girls smiled and walked to the lockers. Kokkei sighed, smiling, and left. 

Kelli held her hand up, clenching the fist and their pile of clothes disappeared as the girls walked by. "This is your fault." she hissed. "Me? You're the one all "join me for a swim", you know." "But if you didn't get all sultry strippy, we would've _been swimming_." "You took my underwear, which I need back by the way." She handed them to him and held him around the waist as he put them back on. "Let's get out of here before they come back out." Kelli said, hearing giggling from the girl group. The clothes appeared in her hand and they both disappeared.   
  



End file.
